baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
East Baldur's Gate
:This is about the area in Baldur's Gate City. For the area that lies to the east of north of the city, see Area North of Wyrm's Crossing. * Lucky Aello's Potions. All cursed potions are colored differently than their normal counterparts, except for one; all of Aiello's potions are cursed except for the Potion of Perception, with its boost to Thief skills. * Keexie Tavern, AR0154. Just a tavern, nothing special about it. * Thieves' Guild AR0153. Talk to Niklos at 1550, 1790, gives an invitation to the Thieves' Guild, and more importantly, the password, 'Fafhrd'. After accepting the quest from Alatos to steal the plans and other means of creating airships from Overon's House in Central Baldur's Gate, the party will be given free run of the Thieves' Guild. ** Black Lily sells mostly items Thieves can use, but also a Fighter potion. ** Manual of Quickness of Action, permanent +1 Dexterity behind Black Lily. ** Narlen Darkwalk. * Sorcerous Sundries AR0703. Spells and the like, and the proprietor will also turn the Nymph hair from the Ragefast quest (starts in North Baldur's Gate) into a Nymph Cloak (like the one Algernon in Beregost has). If the party already has Algernon's Cloak, they may wish to give the new one to Pheirkas, in the house south of where Skie Silvershield is found. The reward is low, though. * Maltz' Weapon Shop, 1st floor AR0803 * Arkion in locked house AR0805 at 1600, 3200. Collect for his experiments, one corpse from the sewers. The objective is the East Sewers, and opinions vary about the quickest way there; the closest should be the grating just northeast of the Sorcerous Sundries shop, and then once down, heading East. However, the cocoons, whether of Spiders or Carrion Crawlers, do not seem to be where they are supposed to be. So the next nearest would be the grating closest to the Seven Suns in Southwest Baldur's Gate, which exits next to a bathtub with a floater. Head to Southeast Baldur's Gate to find Nemphre. Give Arkion's Bloodstone Amulet and Nemphre's Onyx Ring to Ordulinian in Sorcerous Sundries -3500 XP, Cloak of Non-Detection. Elfsong Tavern AR0705 * First floor ** Brevlik wants the party to steal a Telescope from the Museum and give to a collector-wrong way around. He claims it is not illegal. This leads to a potential companion, Alora * Second floor ** Merchant ** Alyth- proprietor, will not speak to Rep lower than 8 ** Cyrdemac. Kill him for Areana in North Baldur's Gate, and blackmail her for the full reward, or Charm her for the first part of the reward. Shop of Silence, near the east wall, close to Elfsong Tavern Transitions Once the party has gone to transition between an area and any other area adjacent to it, even if they do not actually visit it, they can thenceforth travel to that area once on the transition map; it takes 0 hours. As with other World Map transitions, the direction the party was traveling from affects which side of the map they enter a map. Because two areas are split by a wall through the center, and each side of the area can only be visited by traveling from the adjacent zone. E.g., Baldur's Gate Northeast, east side, can only be visited by transitioning from the areas south of the city wall except Baldur's Gate Southeast (Baldur's Gate East, Baldur's Gate Docks, and Baldur's Gate Southwest. By the same token, Baldur's Gate Northeast, west side can only be visited from Baldur's Gate Southeast and the areas north of the wall. The other split area is Baldur's Gate West; its western section, and the merchant there who buys Ankheg heads, is only accessible from Baldur's Gate Southwest and Baldur's Gate Southeast. * Sewers * Northeast Baldur's Gate, east side * Southeast Baldur's Gate Category:Baldur's Gate City Category:Disc 5 Category:Storyline